GPS/Sonar displays, typically utilized in marine vessels, for example “bass fishing boats,” are flush mounted on dashboard consoles of most fishing boats. There are various problems associated with such flush mounting. First, displays are not adjustable to vary the glare created by sunlight shining on the display module. Second, such flush mounted displays are generally not removable from the boat and therefore when a boat is stored in a parking lot, for example a hotel or boat launch parking lot prior to a day of fishing, there is a likelihood of attempted theft as a GPS/sonar display may be visible to a potential thief. Third, current mounting configurations typically position the display partially behind the steering wheel which may block the view of the user depending on the position of the steering will relative to the display. Finally, with flush mounted devices, there is a lack of adjustability of the display which leads to uncomfortable or difficulty in use of the device.
It would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in known GPS/sonar display mounting arrangements so as to provide an adjustable mounting system which allows for removal of the display from the boat and which may accommodate sonar displays of various manufacturers. It would further be desirable to provide an adjustment system which is rigid when mounted so that the sonar display does not move from a desired position once it is set.